Tweek x Craig
by Pasta Productions
Summary: Craig and Tweek have been in a secret relationship for a while now, but when rumors begin spreading throughout South Park how will the not so likely couple take it to terms?


Tweek walked to his locker and quickly unlocked he twist lock and gently hung his backpack on one of the hooks. Looking around the locker he debated on whether or not if he should bring his binder. It was only an assembly but what if the principal had them do a pop quiz or immediately threw then into the ACT or SATs? Taking a deep shaky breath he slowly closed the organized locker and twisted the lock and looked around wondering if he should head to the gym or wait for the bell. God so many decisions and it wasn't even seven yet!

Craig let out a soft sigh and slammed his locker door closed, glancing over to Tweek. He wouldn't admit it, ever but in all honesty, he worried about the smaller blonde. He was always so timid, never relaxed. He wondered to himself what would happen if the smaller male's stress really overpowered him one day. He couldn't think about this right now, it wasn't deal really...

Tweek had jumped hearing the slamming of Craig's locker. Turning towards the Noirette he timidly walked over and stood next to him. He opened his mouth but quickly closed it as the bell rang out in its piercing screech causing the small blonde to jumps and scream a loud 'Jesus Christ' before he grabbed his arms and turned towards the gym and quickly walked away a bit embarrassed for yelling in Craig's ears

"Mh.. Hey wait up would you..?" Craig scowled as the blonde paced ahead of him. He followed him close behind getting held up by the usual crowded halls, Tweek's small size did have its advantages... With a heavy sigh Craig finally entered the assembly hall, searching the area for the fussy haired male. "Where did he..." Craig trailed off squinting at the mass of people, he finally gave in and took a seat on the bleachers next to his dark skinned friend. "Hey dude..." He looked at Token who gave a light Nod.

"Sup?" He responded quickly, crossing his legs as he tilted his head to meet Craig's gaze.

"Not much really..."

Tweek had settled himself down in the bleachers a bit far away from where he usually sat in the bleachers. He wasn't really sitting next to anyone he knew , that being the case his anxiety and twitches started to act up slightly worse as he tapped his spasming fingers against his jean covered legs. He looked up as the Principal had introduced the Junior student body president, Wendy. Tweek looked around nervously trying to spot Craig to make sure he was okay and didn't get trampled on by the other students. Spotting him he smiled lightly but jumped as he heard Wendy say both of their names and show a drawn picture of them kissing "W-Wait What?!"

Craig, having been only slightly distracted to begin with just happen to glance up at the large projection screen, some very suggestive pictures floating by. That wasn't the scariest part, just the fact that it was him and Tweek of all people is what startled him to his feet. Craig now standing in half confusion, and half anger glared down at the images. "What the hell is this about!"

Tweek had jumped at the sound of Craig sounding so angry. He turned bright red as more suggestive photos showed up. His face was a deep red by the end of the slide show and he was just frozen in his seat as the students were released to go to their second period class, but he just sat there frozen and shaking slightly. Where was Craig he needed him. What if this spread to his parents?! What if he was kicked out onto the street and he got ran over or killed like the fuck boy who was always in an orange parka?! His breathing picked up as panic filled his small figure.

Craig, being one of the last one's in the room allowed his gaze to travel back to Tweek, his eyes obviously showing his hidden panic. He looked away from the other male quickly and turned away. At this point he didn't know what was what or who was who and for the most part, he didn't know why. What did any of this mean, who besides him and Tweek himself could possibly know about this?

Tweek scrambled to his feet and ran down the bleachers in a panic as he looked around and saw the gym was empty except for him and Craig scrambling over to the young teen and grabbed onto his arm and shook it erratically. He babbled out of his mouth, his words were less than coherent as his face sent red from lack of air.

"Look at me and calm the fuck down alright!" His voice was set out to be angry but came out frantic and panicky. "Who... Who the hell could, how did they..." Craig looked down at the younger male and forced himself to relax for a moment, his shoulders and body still very tense and his ears hot from anger. He wanted to know who the hell did this and how they possibly could have known about him and Tweek.

Tweek jumped and quickly let go of his arm as he looked at Craig and did his best to calm down. Pulling at his blonde hair he bit his lip and furrowed his brow. "Th-The Asian exchange students! They were the ones m-making the art s-so they must have saw us! GAH WHAT IF THEY SAW MORE THAN WE THINK THEY SAW?! WHAT IF OTHER PEOPLE SAW TOO MAN? THIS IS WAY TO MUCH PRESSURE MAN HOW DO WE FIX IT?!"

Craig squinted his eyes closed tightly and shook off the thought. "They couldn't have seen anything Tweek, they just got here and the only place we've ever done anything is at your or my house! How the hell would they know about anything we do?" Craig opened his eyes looking down at the smaller male.

Tweek breathing picked up again as he started thinking about what if they had followed either of them or what if they hacked the city cameras or what if someone they know saw then and told everybody?! That would be even worse! Rubbing his legs he started thinking of plans to resolve the situation and tugged at his hair as his thoughts started to get jumbled up and various voices came into his head telling him how pathetic he was for thinking of nothing to fix it or how Craig was going to leave him for this. Even to the point of a voice telling him everyone would leave him now for knowing this! Hell they ran Ms. Garisson out of town when they found out she was gay!

Craig let out a large breath, one he had been holding for a short while now. "Now... What are we going to do...?" No one should know about this! There is no way! We need to figure out a way to fix all of this and fast, before anyone else sees this shit!" Craig held his own arm, cursing under his breath as ways to solve this slipped through his mind.

"We c-could a-ah um t-talk to the Asian girls and make it seem like we aren't gay! Th-then they could leave us alone and we can go back to b-being a secret!" He said quickly and pulled at his hair more, a few of the blonde strand pulling out from his head and clutched into his small hands.

"Mh..." Craig held his breath once more his voice coming out softer this time around, his tone only shared with Tweek at a time like this. "Look, your spazing out like crazy... Just calm down for me okay..? We're gonna figure this out, I swear... Just give me a little time to think about what we can do..." Craig looked away resting a hand on his own head. "Damn it..."

Tweek calmed down slowly and looked at Craig with his big doe green eyes and grabbed his hand and shakily ran his thumb over his knuckles. "Wh-What should we do Craig? What if our parents hate or what if bad things happen? What do we do?!" He asked as he held his hand a little tight but still tried to help calm him down.

Craig looked down at the blonde's shaky hand and took a quick look around before kissing his head softly. "Everything will be alright... I promise..." Craig's hands felt cold, as usual though strangely comforting. At moments like this, no one would possibly be able to tell if he was being sympathetic, or truly caring. His eyes wandered over Tweek's own, their thoughts very similar. 'What do we do now..'

Tweek took a deep breath and leaned against Craig quietly and took a deep breath and such his eyes tightly. "W-we need to approach the Asian girls they are the s-source of the issue right? S-so maybe if we talk to them it will be alright?"

"I don't think just talking will solve the issue here Tweek..." Craig's eyes suddenly looks a bit duller. "We need to try something more drastic but what exactly..." He held his head, a migraine forming in the back of his mind and his hands shaky.

Sighing and nodding he gently grabbed Craig's hands and ran his thumbs over both of them. He wanted to try his best to help keep Craig calm. Tweek hated seeing his lover so stressed like this. It hurt him to see the usual stoic boy so upset and hurt. "I-I don't know man b-but we will work something out I-I promise and I-I will be here for you and and We can d-do it man!"

Craig sighed heavily, making eyes contact with the smaller male. "I know we can..." He took Tweek's hands, lifting them up softly kissing each of his palms. "We have to keep on the down low for a while... Especially until all of this blows over... Us both being out of class probably isn't helping our case at the least to be honest, look I will text you tonight but as of the rest of today, we can't see each other... Alright..?"

Tweek felt something in him clench up. But none the less he nodded and took a deep breath. "G-Got it man. " he said shakily and kisses his cheek quickly and slowly pulled away from him and clenched his fists to prevent them from shaking with fear. "T-text you tonight man" he said quickly before running down the bleachers and running to his locker and he grabbed his binder to head to English class.

Craig didn't move for nearly thirty seconds, his body chilled. His heart ached somewhat and his though process was slow. After standing at a complete stand still he finally encouraged himself to take a step forward, then two, then so on until he made it to his first period. The bell rang directly after his arrival so there was no time for anyone to question him about anything. He made his way out of the room a quickly as he had entered, hearing an annoying and mocking voice follow close behind him.

"You're gay Craig, why didn't ya come out sooner huh huh?" The voice was that of none other than Cartman, Craig having grown used to the stupid squaw after nearly 14 years of hearing it on nonstop.

"Shut the fuck up you damn clown..." He muttered through gritted teeth. His anger was priding him right in the back, making him want to snap at any given moment.

Tweek waddled down the hallway and heard Cartman teasing Craig it made his heart feel empty with a slow dull ache. He shuddered and could almost feel the tears wanting to edge at his eyes. He quickly walked the other way down to his locker and shook as he opened his locker soon enough he heard Clyde's voice behind him, causing him to jump and scream. The brunette only laughed and shrugged it off as he walked away. The blonde shakily grabbed his Geometry book and quickly walked to the math class and sat in the way back and buried his head into his arms. This was going to be a long day and he didn't know if he could make it all day. Soon chatter filled the room most of it talking about Tweek and Craig. It made the ache in his chest worse as he clenched his eyes shut and heard the voices echo in his mind.

Craig skipped out on his next few classes, hiding away in the locker room, the furnace room, even going as low as to propping his feet up in one of the bathroom stalls. He couldn't take it, being away from Tweek this long, keeping everything in like this. His head hurt and he didn't know if he wanted to cry or if his face was getting so hot that sweat was dripping down from his forehead and into his eyes. His knuckles were white, his hands gripping into opposite sides of his sleeves as he managed to stay completely silent as the day went on slowly.

Tweek was the first to run out of his last period class and darted to his locker and threw everything in his arms into the locker and quickly grabbed his phone and ran out of the school. He ran to his family's home and ran past his family and up to his room and hopped onto his bed. And almost cradled his phone and stared at the screen hoping the text would come soon enough. His body and mind were a mess he was barely functioning. He had never really realized how much he depended on Craig to be his rock. Rubbing at his arms he took a deep breath and set his phone down and gripped at his hair. Panic and worried flooded his mind as he stares at the phone. Jesus he was losing his mind.

At the last bell Craig hung up his silent act and chilly left the boy's bathroom. He didn't bother stopping at his locker and just exited the building as quickly yet as slowly as he could. The walk home seemed very lonesome, no fidgety blonde to rant about the day, no random nudges against his side now and again from the finicky male. He let out a sigh then took an intake of breath at the feeling of a hand on his shoulder. "Tweek I-" Craig stopped himself just short as he met Cartman's eyes, dancing with their own glimmer of amusement.

"So-" Cartman's words barely escaped his mouth as he was struck hard in the jaw, stumbling backwards into the now mushy snow. "Hey what the hell man!" Cartman stumbled to his feet, Craig having his back to him have no response. "Why you!" Cartman picked up a hunk of mush and ice rearing his am back.

"Don't you dare? I will make your life a living fucking hell." Craig's tone, usually cocky was downright serious at this moment.

"What's his problem...?" Cartman took no further question and put down the temporary weapon before heading his own way, Craig arriving home earlier than usual.

Tweek was sitting on his bed and pretty much was having a heart attack. His breathing was rapid and he was rocking back and forth on his bed tugging at his hair. He eventually just grabbed his phone and quickly typed up about 20-30 messages to Craig asking him if he was okay or if was ran over by a car or if aliens had abducted him. His dad made him jump out of his skin as he handed him a cup of coffee. After he sat aside the coffee and went back to rocking and pulling at his hair waiting for Craig. He hated this feeling it felt as if something was clawing at his throat and pulling him into the shadows or a dark tunnel.

Craig whose phone was on silent finally slipped the electronic device from his pocket nearly dropping his phone at the sight of the messages, he didn't realize how much worry he had put on his small lover. Quickly he began to type out a message but stopped himself and instead dialed the number putting the phone to his ear, waiting for that familiar voice to answer as it normally did, with a squeak and a shy timid hello...

Tweek was quick to answer. All you could ever hear from the other end of the line was his frantic speaking which was in no means understandable other than a few words and a sentence here and there. Tweek sat there well rocked on his bed trying to convey all his fears and worries and pain and everything that felt like it was suffocating him he tried to say but it all came out in a large burble of words. He stopped for a moment to catch his breath

"Hey twitch, can you hear me..." Craig's voice was lower than normal, not confident but worried. He sat back on his bed looking out the window as he spoke, his fingers fiddled with the sheets beneath him as he tapped his foot anxiously waiting to hear his lovers voice.

Tweek tool one last deep breath before nodding. "Y-Yeah I can h-hear you man." He squeaked out and chewed nervously on his lower lip. "S-Sorey f-for screaming your e-ear off." He squeaked out softly.

Craig finally released a captive breath at hearing the male's voice. "Don't be and you didn't... I'm alright... How about you..." The question seemed odd and out of character, since when does Craig show concern for another after all though, this was Tweek we are speaking of. Tweek is the only one, Craig's only true exception to how he conveys his emotions and feelings. If there was one person he could trust out of anyone on this earth it would no doubtedly be Tweek.

Tweek took another deep breath and nodded, not that he could see him but it was still a habit. "I-I'm fine a-as long as you are man." He squeaked out as he ran his hand through his hair and gripped it at the base. God he was so relieved Craig was okay. "I-I am s-sorry I didn't help you when f-fatass teased you. J-Jesus I'm bad I am so s-sorry"

"You don't need to protect me you know, I'm fine on my own... Maybe all of this will blow over tomorrow and everything will go back to normal... If so, we just hang out again like normal okay..? Also I'm not going to be able to make it to your place tonight..." He paused and bit his lip laying his head back against the wall. "This is so stupid..."

Tweek nodded and bit his lip. "Y-yeah it may blow over all o-over night." He squeaked out sadly. He sighed. "I-I know man b-but please text! Th-the gnomes and the shadows! Wh-what if they come to get me again tonight? W-will your texts drive them a-away?!" He asked all panicky.

"Nothing's going to get you Tweek... Do you hear me, let me say it again. Nothing is going to get you, your safe and I'll make sure to watch over you okay..." A soft sigh escaped his lips as he laid down with the phone still pressed to his ear. "Go to sleep, I'll be here."

Tweek nodded weakly and laid down slowly and curled up beneath his covers and kept the phone pressed to his ear as he shut his eyes tightly. "C-Craig I feel then w-watching me. Pr-promise me that you'll p-protect me." Whimpered out the smaller blonde.

"I promise I'll always protect you."


End file.
